2008-07-11 SmackDown
The July 11, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on July 8, 2008 at the Baton Rouge River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Episode Summary Vickie and Edge in the ring Edge talked about calling off his wedding to Vickie Guerrero last week – and after thinking about it he stands by what he said. Edge said he cherished Vickie, but the minute she started giving him orders – uh uh, the “Rated R Superstar” doesn’t work like that. Edge said everybody thinks he was only World Heavyweight Champion because he had Vickie Guerrero in his corner. Edge said he would prove the fans wrong at the Great American Bash. Edge said he he has won more championships than anybody currently in this industry. "Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero rolled out onto the stage in her wheel-chair to interrupt her former fiancee with. Vickie booked Edge in a match to help prepare him for his match against Triple H at the Great American Bash. Vickie said it would be a no-disqualification match against the Big Show. "Good luck, baby!" Edge said he wasn’t afraid of the Big Show, and said by the end of the night, the Big Show will be just like Vickie – a loser. Vickie ordered the production crew to turn Edge’s microphone off as they went to commercial. Vickie backstage with the Edgeheads Hawkins & Ryder said they wanted some revenge and asked for a rematch with Jesse & Festus. Hawkins & Ryder said Vickie deserves someone so much better than Edge, and they would stick by her side always. Vickie backstage with Chavo and Bam Neely Chavo Guerrero played both sides and said he can’t believe what Edge did to Vickie and questioned whether Edge ever loved Vickie. Chavo said he and Vickie are Guerreros and they will always be family. Vickie told Chavo to cut the crap, and booked him in a match against Triple H. Michelle McCool & Cherry vs Natalya & Maryse Now knowing that she will face Michelle McCool at Great American Bash for the newly created Divas Championship, Natalya teamed with Maryse on SmackDown, intent to send a strong message to McCool. The All-American Diva had Cherry by her side, but Natalya used a Sharpshooter, made famous by her uncle, WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart, to force Cherry to submit. After the match, Natalya made a statement by laying out McCool on the outside, just feet from the Divas Championship. Will McCool find retribution before the two do battle at "The Bash"? La Familia backstage The entire Familia was arguing when Edge calmed them down and said that Vickie has been screwing with all of them. Edge asked his four brothers to go out to the ring and help him tonight. Vickie Guerrero came in and said if any of them help Edge tonight they will be fired, and if Edge doesn’t wrestle in the match he will be fired too. Edge vs Big Show Edge & SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero reconciled in front of our fans in New Orleans—after the Rated-R Superstar escaped serious injury at the hands of Big Show in a No Disqualification Match. With Guerrero watching at ringside, Big Show used his size and strength to overpower Edge, and when The World's Largest Athlete prepared to deliver a Con-Chair-To to Edge, Guerrero showed her heart still belonged to Edge, stopping the match and protecting the Rated-R Superstar—quite the change from the beginning of the night. The GM had made the match after she had heard enough from her apparently former fiancé, who began the night by telling the world he was happier standing on his own and that Vickie was not good enough for him. The Ultimate Opportunist then said at The Great American Bash, he would prove all his critics wrong and defeat Triple H to win the WWE Championship. It was then that Vickie Guerrero used her power as General Manager to place Edge into the match, and she had only one thing to say to the Rated-R Superstar, "good luck, baby." WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video Now that Edge and Vickie Guerrero have rekindled their love on SmackDown, the happy couple is ready to re-commit. Results * Tag Team Match: Natalya & Maryse def. Michelle McCool & Cherry (2:15) * No Disqualification Match: Edge (w/ Vickie Guerrero) vs. The Big Show went to a no contest (11:40) Notes * Debut of Natalya's red hair look. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Cherry Category:WWE television episodes